The Twelve Doors of Christmas
by steph1021
Summary: What would you do if you somehow ended up in the legendary twelve doors of Christmas with the last person you would have thought of? Would you call it destiny or a mere coincidence...? DG Christmas fanfic! Merry Christmas!
1. Prologue

**A/N: For everybody who already reads my stories (magic) then I hope u read this too. This is just the prologue so it's not that important and for the rest of the chapters...well...I have no idea how I'm going to write them. Since this is related to the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' there will be about twelve chapters will one put up on everyday starting Dec. 14th and will end on Christmas Day with the last chapter. Unless is down and i can't put it up but i'll do practically anything to try and post a chapter everyday until Christmas. So in order to do that I have to get started on the chapters and finish more than half of them over the weekend because I know that I won't be able to write a whole chapter in one day for 12 days. I hope u like and HAPPY MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! I'm in a very Christmasy mood, if u didn't know. :D**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Twelve Doors of Christmas**prologue

Do you believe in destiny?

Love at first sight?

Do you believe Christmas is magical?

Do you believe in rumors?

Do you believe in true love?

Do you believe there is somebody for everybody?

Do you believe that Christmas can help these happen?

…

Well… you are about find out…

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

A Partridge in a Pear Tree

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Two Turtle Doves…

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Three French Hens…

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Four Calling Birds…

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Five Golden Rings…

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Six Geese a Laying…

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Sevens Swans a Swimming…

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Eight Maids a Milking…

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Nine Ladies Dancing…

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Ten Lords a Leaping…

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Eleven Pipers Piping…

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Twelve Drummers Drumming…

…

What if the rumors were true…

And…

Your true love was right at the other side of the door…

On the first day of Christmas all the way to the twelfth…

Would you open the door for your true love…

And accept the twelve presents…

Or will destiny decide…

On Christmas…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this short prologue and put me in your author's fav. or author alert to know when I put up the first chapter that will start the chain of the next twelve. : D Also for my "Magic" readers, do not fret because I am still working on the next chapter and I am under a lot of stressfrom having to write tons of chapters for this christmas fanfic and magic chapter 3. So please read both stories and review!!!!!!!!! LOL : D**


	2. Announcements

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating after the time I would say I would update. I was too busy andI still am but I thought I should at least let everybody know I was alive. I said I was going to put up a chapter everyday until Christmas but...I just can't!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'm too busy and it's too hard so I'm just gonna have to put them up at random times whenevre I finish. I promise I'll try to finish it before New Years though. I was going to make it twelve chapter (not including the prologue) but I thought that would take longer and drag the story more. So here it is, a sucky chapter one of this horrible little story... :(**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! :( If it was mine I wouldn't put a sad face... :(**

****

****

**Twelve Doors of Christmas chapter 1**

"Ginny!" Alicia screamed, shaking her friend out of her deep sleep.

"What!" Ginny yelled, annoyed that her friend wouldn't leave her alone.

"You're going to be late for breakfast and that means classes too!"

"I don't care! What harm can one day off do after a worrying about a bloody fight?"

"Ginny!" Alicia whined as she pulled the blanket off of Ginny, trying to pull her out of bed.

Ginny sat up on her bed and sighed. "Please, Alicia, I don't want to go and face everybody after what happened."

Her friend gave her a sympathetic look and grabbed the two curtains on the bed. "Alright, but you better come before the entire breakfast is over. You still need to eat something and regain your energy, you know."

Ginny gave her worried friend a thankful smile and laid back down. "Thank you and I'll be sure to come down before breakfast is over."

"Good." Alicia said and she shut the curtains of Ginny's bed and left the room with a soft thud.

Ginny turned to her side and looked at the closed curtain and let down a tear flow down her face.

* * *

"You know, you're going to have to face everybody sooner or later."

"Go, or I'll hex you."

"Fine, I'm going." Blaise said with his hands up in surrender.

Draco was finally alone in the common room with the warm fire crackling next to him. He was lying down on the couch rethinking the memory of what happened. He couldn't believe it, his father, the one he despised for so long was gone. He should feel happy about it and relieved but instead he felt lost and confused. Voldemort was officially gone and so was his father, Lucious Malfoy, he should be ecstatic.

"I guess what they say about family is true. No matter how hard you try you just can't hate them."

* * *

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She's still sleeping."

"What about classes?"

"Don't worry she's going to wake up by them." Alicia said, while picking up a roll.

Hermione just nodded understandingly, she knew what Ginny was going through.

The Great Hall was louder than usual filled with conversations about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets the day before. Nobody was sure of what happened that day and the people that knew weren't there or weren't saying anything. Dumbledore got up from his seat and clapped his hands together. The whole hall instantly turned their heads to face him as if they were knowingly waiting for this to happen.

"Students, as you all know, there was an incident in the Chamber of Secrets yesterday that will have a big impact in our lives."

It was so quiet that you could hear the sobs from the Gryffindor common room and the thoughts from the Slytherin.

"It is nothing that will ruin your days but possibly something that could brighten them." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "All I can say is that Voldermort is officially gone and will be in peace once again. As a treat the teachers and I have decided that your winter break will be extended and start today."

The hall was now filled with squeals of joy and pleased faces.

"Aw, but that's not all. I have decided to bring back an old Hogwarts Christmas tradition."

Now the hall was filled with wondering expressions with a hint of confusion.

"I am sure that many of you have not heard of this tradition but you will soon."

"What is Dumbledore talking about now?" Ron blurted out to his friends.

"Shush, Ron!" Harry whispered.

"Oh so do you know anything about it?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I do, but it seems interesting enough."

"Uh-huh." Ron said rolling his eyes. "How about you, Hermione?"

"I should know considering I read it in, Hogwarts: A History."

This time Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes. Hermione slapped their arms and pointed to the front of the hall.

There were lights everywhere jumping around the front of the hall. Not much later did everyone realize that the lights were fairies. All the fairies came together and formed one silver fairy. The fairy floated to the middle of the hall barely, touching the ceiling.

All eyes were glued onto the one fairy in the middle of the hall. The fairy threw a speck of dust and it instantly turned into a shower of snow, showering the whole hall. However, nobody seemed to notice, too mesmerized at the little fairy now dancing around skipping around in thin air. The fairy started twirling around and began to sing…

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

A Partridge in a Pear Tree

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Two Turtle Doves…

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Three French Hens…

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Four Calling Birds…_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Five Golden Rings…_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Six Geese a Laying…_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Seven Swans a Swimming…_

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Eight Maids a Milking…_

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Nine Ladies Dancing…_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Ten Lords a Leaping…_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Eleven Pipers Piping…_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Twelve Drummers Drumming…_

_Eleven Pipers Piping_

_Ten Lords a Leaping_

_Nine Ladies Dancing_

_Eight Maids a Milking_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five Golden Rings_

_Four Calling Birds_

_Three Turtle Doves_

_Two French Hens_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

The snow seemed to act as bells following the fairies rhythm. When the song finally came to an end everybody started clapping even though more than half of them didn't understand a thing the fairy said even after Muggle Studies. The fairy held up a hand to stop the clapping and bowed. Then it threw another speck of dust and all the snow that was falling got sucked up. They formed into words…

_The Twelve Doors of Christmas have been opened…_

_If you are destined and only destined to come across it then you may open the first door…_

_Everyday you will happen to come across a door until you meet twelve…_

_The twelfth door you enter will be on Christmas Day…_

_That is when you will realize that you already had the greatest gift of all…_

_…_

_Behind each door there will be a different present waiting for your arrival…_

_Some so extraordinary they are beyond your imagination…_

_Some as simple as they can get…_

_Yet they are all the best because of the one gift you will have beside you every door of the way…_

_If you purposely look for it you are not destined to find it…_

_The people you least expected to be destined will be destined to find it…_

_Hope this will brighten your Christmas even if you do not find the doors…_

_Happy Christmas!..._

The whole hall burst into question about what was just said, which seemed to be happening a lot today. Dumbledore, once again, got up from his seat. "Well, I think that many of you would like to leave and maybe take a break to Hogsmeade." He said with a bright smile. "There are carriages waiting outside to take you and I assure you that looking for the Twelve Doors of Christmas will not help you find it. It will make it worse. Now, go and have some fun."

Everybody got up from their seats and scrambled to the front door. Mostly everybody was on their way to the carriages to get a nice warm butterbeer or outside to play in the fresh new snow. The whole school was practically all empty now except for the two people that were just about to get the surprise of their lives…

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to say how sorry I am and since winter break is coming I'll have more time to update. READ & REVIEW...please?...lol...**

**Review Respones:**

**UniquelyDefined: I sent it to you but you didn't send it soon enough so I just put it up. As for this chapter and why I didn't send it to you...well...I didn't and couldn't wait any longer.**

**Ashen: Thank you so much for reviewing and i REALLY hope that u do read the upcoming chapters...: D**

**Ngoc1231: That was a LOOONG review and that's what i like :D...I put it up early cuz it was the prologue and now it doesn't matter cuz there will be no certain day I'll put it up cuz I can't possibly write that much in one day...Ginny and Draco are the main aren't true, but in this situation they are...they will both get something better than twelve gifts...and I'm working on Magic too but I'm probably going to put it up later cuz now I hafta finish this first before it's after New years...LOL**

**Merry Christmas...orhow they say in harry potter...Happy Christmas!!!!!!**


End file.
